Bakura loves chocolate
by Sand dancer
Summary: Why would bakura love chocolate? Read and find out.RxB
1. Chapter 1

Bakura loves chocolate

But for what reason, is there a reason for him to love chocolate. I mean have you ever heard about a murderous kleptomaniac spirit.

Who had this city in state of panic multiple times.

Who has a running 5GB Interpol profile and his own 90 pages police record.

Who can cause mayhem in every situation possible.

Who has his own collection of pointy shiny objects.

Who searched the Internet for mass destruction weapons, but couldn't find any.

Who increased the Shadow realm population immensely.

Who blew up the science lab at school on family day.

Who pukes at the mere thought of friendship and love.

Who almost send his hikari to an asylum, and cared enough to gently explain everything to the doctors. And brainwashed them afterwards.

Who admires the way his hikari smiles.

Who absolutely loves his hikari's hair.

Who melts under influence of Ryou's puppy dog looks.

Who never dared to tell his hikari his big secret.

His hikari.

Who can cry about such irrelevant things.

Who is a bit afraid of him, but who wouldn't.

Who has made friends with the Pharaoh, which Bakura totally hates, although Ryou can't see why.

Who doesn't know anything about his yami's past.

Ryou with his kind smile, his white locks and brown eyes.

His brown eyes. No wonder Bakura loves chocolate.

* * *

A/N: Here is a story about how Bakura loves chocolate. My reason to write this: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! 

There is another chapter comming, I'm trying to translate a dutch poem I've written, intoEnglish.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Pools of innocence

Brown pools of innocence make you drown in hot chocolate

Let you smell the sweetest scents. The little lights make you think of clear sky and bright stars... And let you see the true heaven.

They make you think of a puppy, who turns his head trying to understand.

Make you blush till you're redder than his lips.

Their soft gloom makes you shiver from that huge innocence.

They can make everyone kneel. So powerful.

They make your heart stop and make you gasp, unable to breath, forcing you on your knees, melting the wall of ice around your heart.

So full of wonder. Feelings deep inside are awakened and trying to escape. Roaming though your head, whispering sweet words and let you see the world through pink glasses.

Kiss sweet pearls.

Dream on the clouds.

Spread your wings

A glance at the sky

Up, higher being pulled by some mysterious force.

Floating through the emptiness, through the deep.

They are closing. The gates of heaven close.

Then you find your self back on the planet. In your living room, on the couch.

A hand waving in front of your vision.

A sweet voice calling your name.

Slowly you come back out of trance, blinking you see Ryou staring at you, worry in his eyes.

"Everything alright?" That sweet voice asks.

You mumble a yes and drown again in those pools of hot chocolate...

A/n translated from dutch to english. Made by myself. This poetry is special to me, I don't think I can do it again.It was like the words were given to me. Weird huh?

Well if you would like to know more or give your opinion, review me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sneaky, silently as a mouse, soft footsteps almost unhearable, a door was opened a small yellow light made big shadows on the walls._

_He rustled with his fingers through the refrigerator looking for something. _

_Got it. Now sneakily he closed the door. _

_His treasure in his hand. _

_Mission accomplish..e…d…_.

The lights turned on. A half-asleep Bakura was revealed at the entrance, stumbling his way through the kitchen.

_He was caught, how could that be._

Bakura made his way to the bathroom never taking notice of his presence. Actually after a minute or so he came back stumbling to the bedroom, still half asleep. Ryou let out a sight of exasperation. You'd think that being the former tomb robber Bakura was he would've at least noticed Ryou's presence in the kitchen. Ryou smiled, his bad. Ryou looked at the treasure in his hand, he would hide it safely and secure under his bed.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232

"Ryou!" heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. "Where is the chocolate I've stolen?"

'Whoops ' thought Ryou, hiding the chocolate under his science book, dumping a pile of schoolbooks on it, grabbing a pen and his notebook, pretending to do his homework.

"Ryou!" the footsteps came closer, he quickly pretended to be very busy with his homework.

The door opened there stood his yami, the evil spirit of the ring, in all his glory.

On the desk sat the hikari of the evil spirit of the ring, bending over his homework scribing something in his notebook.

"Sorry Bakura, I don't have time to talk to you," Ryou said scribing frantically in his notebook.

"And why is that hikari?"

"I've got so much homework to do for tomorrow." He sighted seeing the huge pile of books on the desk.

" Unless you want to stay and help me, I advise you to get out of my room so I can work in peace."

Bakura wondered why Ryou sounded so much as Kaiba while trying to work.

"But hikari- "

" No buts Bakura, I've got to work. Can you tell me when did the First World War ended?" said Ryou trying to get him out of the room so that he could eat his chocolate in peace.

"1919, I believe, I've seen a documentary about it on — "

"Thank you, who was Nixon?"

"Nixon was the president of the United States. He lost his job when—"

"Thank you, What are exponential functions?"

"That are functions where you multiply with the same factor."

"What is de definition of a state?"

"A certain area that is ruled by a general leader or government."

"Thank you Bakura. Almost half of my homework is finished." He glanced up from his paper. "But where did you learn al these things?" Eyes full of wonder staring up at the thief king..

"Let's just say I got bored of TV when you were on school. cough cough I mean of course I know, The mighty thief king sees and knows all. " he walked proudly out of the room, shirt billowing in the imaginative wind.

He walked down the stairs, thinking about he was forgetting something but couldn't remember what. After concluding that it wasn't that important, or else he wouldn't have forgotten it. His stomach growled and he went to the kitchen. Opened the freezer and tried to decide what he would eat.

454545454545454545454545454454545

Sorry I took so long to update, going through stress of test week and taking a looong holiday, starting school again. But hey this keeps me sane.

Read and review

Sanddancer


	4. bittersweet

Bakura was lying on the couch in the living room, zapping away. There was nothing on…he was bored out of his mind. Sigh. He turned his head to the kitchen, when he heard a faint noise. His tomb robber instinct kicking in he listened with his head against the door. It sounded like humming… no more like singing. But Ryou didn't sing and this didn't sound like Ryou's voice at all. It sounded to angelic to be Ryou. He listened on and could catch some words.

_Your my bit-bit-bittersweet_

_Sweet sweet bittersweet_

_Not sour or salt but_

_Bittersweet_

_Taste of chocolate_

_Taste of wine_

_Bittersweet_

_And totally mine_

_Your my bit-bit-bittersweet_

_Sweet sweet bittersweet_

_Not sour or salt but_

_Bittersweet_

_Tears are salt_

_Fakes are sour_

_But you don't_

_Cry salt to mourn_

_Your my bit-bit-bittersweet_

_Sweet sweet bittersweet_

_Not sour or salt but_

_Bittersweet_

_Bitter are bad memories_

_Innocently sweet_

_I see both in your eyes_

_When our glances meet_

_Your my bit-bit-bittersweet_

_Sweet sweet bittersweet_

_Not sour or salt but_

_Bittersweet_

_Never thought of it_

_But bitter and sweet_

_One makes_

_The other complete_

_Sweet, sweet----_

The door of the kitchen was opened and Bakura who was listening intently, leaning with his head against the door, fell forwards. Shooting up from his place on the ground immediately, getting in fighting stage. He looked at the intruder, to see Ryou…

"Hehehe I thought I heard a burglar." Apologized Bakura.

"Oh," said Ryou, "Would you like a piece of chocolate cake, I just made one, so there is plenty to share."

Bakura's mind went automatically blank, he instantly forgot everything about the mysterious voice. And instead thought of chocolate cake, Ryou certainly was a great cook. He nodded and followed his light in the kitchen, grin on his face. Bit-bit bittersweet…


End file.
